Human Chess
by SuperSpecialAwesomePie
Summary: To me,chess is akin to life. There is one being who controls everything,the king. The one loved person the ruler trusts and loves, his queen..." Soubi's POV, inspired by cosplay chess, angst, hits of one sided RitsukaxSoubi, SeimeixSoubi


Its written in Soubi's POV.

i don't own Lovelss, if i did there would be a chapter every month like i wish there was ;;

Hope you enjoy reading it as much as i did writing it

* * *

To me, chess is akin to life. There is one being who controls everything, the one most impotent, the king. The one loved person the ruler trusts and loves, his queen. The ones entrusted with the king's life, his knights and his castles, giving him a place to relax in luxury and so one and so one. But there is always the other side of the bored, threatening to take over ours. They have no reasoning for doing so. Or maybe it is our side that is one attacking without a reason…

In my game of chess I'm not sure which side I belong to. Neither side is 'wrong', though neither side is 'right'. The black side isn't any worse or better then the white, though in most society people are raised in it is always the 'dark knight' on the evil doers team and the 'white knight' who saves the day. I personally think neither was 'right' to kill the other. Though it doesn't matter…

In my game my king, the ruler of everything, is Seimei; A slow moving person though precise with every step. The ruler must be intelligent and quick thinking and, as we all know, the king must be Beloved by his people to have such devotion as he does…or he must be feared.

And his beautiful black haired queen, without a doubt, is Ritsuka. The king hand picks his queen. Sometimes looking for beauty, sometimes for skills…

For a moment in time, I thought I might have been picked to be his his queen…

The queen isn't always bound to the king by her will. Though Seimei's black haired queen is far too young to see every horror of her possessor with the lovely eyes he has been blessed with. His beautiful queen is loved by the people, more so then the king himself.

For sure I will be slaughtered for my words_. _

Though the king keeps his young queen locked in a bird's cage so no one but he can enjoy. Keeping the poor young queen, who otherwise would have a wonderful life of being adored by the world, Loveless forever.

His knight is Nisei. Forever bound to the king until the day they die.

I would die I thousand times over to have his place.

The knights are looked up to for the years and years they train to become useful to the king, though no matter how hard some hoping to be knight's train, barley anyone is to the kings standards. And if it was not for the 'bond' the king and his knight were born with, I know Nisei would not be the king's trusted knight…

And myself, well, I am a pawn. The one second to the left of the bored, moved on the first turn. The one so excited to be picked by the king to be the first to be given an order, only to be moved to the very edge of the bored, realizing I was only moved so the king's knights may take the field. Then forgotten and thrown away when the opposing team needed a distraction.

At this point in my game, everyone's gone but the king and the queen. The kings 'trusted' knights have left him, his castles have crumbles and all but one pawn has been carelessly thrown away. 

It's to the part in the game where the opposing team's king moves to the right, putting our king in check. Then our own king moves one to the left, saving himself. And at just this moment, the opposing team's knight will kill me in the next turn, though I don't mind. Even if the king would let me run I wouldn't. I die saving his lovely queen. Though I'm sure, however much I wish I wasn't, his queen will be the next to go. After using her to clear off some of the six opposing members of cores… Than the king will take his victory, beating all the odds and have all the glory for himself, as he always has done. He won't miss any of us. Even his young queen who he tricked for thirteen years into thinking she was loved by only him and no one else when he was truly keeping her, ands myself, Loveless.

* * *

(Hope you liked it! D I put a lot of time into picking the words and I hope it shows. This has a little of a back story to it XD I was at a con and they were playing human chess with cosplayers. I had met some of the cosplayers in a Loveless photo shoot an hour before so I wanted to go watch. There was a boy Zero team and a Soubi playing. I and 2 friends were watching, dressed as Kio, Ritsuka and Seimei. Natsuo and Youji were castles in the game and Soubi was a pawn. My Kio pointed this out to me, though she was laughing that Sou-chan had gotten such a small part but I started crying into her shoulder because it fit him so well, how the pawns, at least when I play chess, are always in the way and useless…so, that's what inspired me to write this. I know, I know, I have no life at all if something like that made me cry but at least I have fun with my 'un-life'. :3 )

COMMENTS MAKE ME HAPPY! I love to hear your thoughts


End file.
